Song of Noishe
by Frozen In Flight
Summary: "His first form is the fish-like Aquan, the second is the bird-like creature Aeros, and the third form is the dog-like Arshis. The fourth form Fenrilra is unknown, and his final form is a human who fights evil." Human who fights evil and wears green. Oh.
1. Prechapter:The Next Form

"His first form is the fish-like Aquan, the second is the bird-like creature Aeros, and the third form is the dog-like Arshis. The fourth form Fenrilra is unknown, and his final form is a human who fights evil." Human who fights evil, and likes green. Oh.

I think that Fenrilra sounds like a good dragon-form to me. Not that it will mean much. But.

I own nothing. I'm a lazy college student, and so this is the only time you will see it.

Nintendo and Namco/bandai own your souls. You know it.

* * *

"Noishe...?" The carnelian haired man blinked from his stillness, looking for the green and white protozoan Fenrilra. The still timid dragon was nowhere to be seen, which, given the size of the creature, was a feat.

"You spoke!" a cerulean haired man, or perhaps female by the length of the locks, poked his head about the tree, all too false shock on his rather feminine features.

"Noishe...?" the red haired got up slowly, ignoring the bluenette.

"One word is an improvement." The bluenette followed him. The dragon, a magnificent being of silvers and greens, wasn't sunning himself, wasn't romping, and with the most recent rising of civilization, Noishe wouldn't be flying far, and wasn't visible to rusty red eyes.

"Noishe ... isn't... here...?" He looked slowly about and stretching his senses.

"Three words. Technically four." The bluenette paused. "Wait, you sure about that, Aurion?"

"You... try." The redhead, Aurion, glanced back then wandered away to search.

"Nah. You're closer to it." The bluenette followed the redhead, slowly. "If you can't find it, then what chance do I have?" Aurion vanished from view, and the bluenette waited before trying to find him the hard way.

"Ka-Fai." Aurion's voice was surprised. Actually surprised. So Ka-Fai found him the quick way, and brushed rose colored feathers from the redhead then stared.

"Baby." Ka-Fai noted the child in his hands. Where had the green blanket come from?

"Amazing. Only one word." Aurion retorts, carefully lifting the child in an old-learned way that spoke of parenting experience. The child was sort of white-blond, pale instead of pink, with green-ice blue eyes that stared up with familiarity and a hint of challenge. "...Noishe." the child transferred its gaze to him, blinked, then reached and gripped messy red hair.

"I think he disagrees." Ka-Fai says, poking a cheek mildly gingerly. He wasn't one of Noishe's favorite people. "Does..." He picked the blanket up by a corner and checked, ignoring the indignant gurgle. "...he want a new name?" The indignant noise turned into a please gurgle. A little apprehensively, the bluenette and the redhead looked at each other. There was a heavy pause.

"...Link..?" Kratos offered hesitantly. The child stared at him, before gurgling happily and yanking on his hair.

"Take that as a yes." Yuan says, looking a bit relieved. "And he's still as fascinated as ever with your hair."

* * *

Realy short preview chapter. Will be another short one, then maybe some actual plot. I don't plan on focusing too much on this, so expect delays as I focus on Symphony, Symphony:Chibi, Chronicles, KHALY, and You're gunna go far kid. this was a brainchild between my sister and I, and i wrote it while i should have been paying attention in japanese.

passed the class, though, so it doesn't matter :D


	2. Pre:Of Fire and Trees

Rated M because of Kratos and Yuan. You know they're not child-safe.

* * *

"Yuan." The bluenette looked up and was handed a sleeping toddler in a green shirt. "War. Run with Link."

"Oi! No." The child was still a strange white-blonde, but looked very Elven. So did many of the newest evolutionary batch of 'humans', or Hylians. "I'm fighting!"

"Raiders." Kratos says, picking up blades. "Leave him here, then what?"

"...Fine!" Yuan snagged two blades, then his cloak.

"Take the horse." Kratos was setting armor into place.

* * *

"Damn it." Yuan held sleeping Link tighter as arrows split his hair-tie, thudding into his back. "Shit, this is going to kill me." The horse screamed and crumpled, throwing Yuan from its back. The blue haired man curled to protect the child, twisting and grimacing from the breaking of arrows in his back. "Undine take it..." and the spirit of his least favorite element must have heard him and decided to spite him. It began to rain. Heavily. And it _stung_. "Cover..." He gasped it out, and picked himself up. Trees. He heard fire, crackling of the rain to his inner lightning, shouts and footsteps, beats of both horse and Hylian. He shifted Link in time, someone had thrown a blade and hit him despite the wild flailing of his cloak.

"That's it!" his voice came out weak and bubbly, much to his distaste. "_Indignation_!" The storm was happy to oblige him, and he took arrows to keep them still. Yuan turned and ran for the woods as lightning struck and Hylian raiders screamed as the electric strike found their wet bodies. He made it into the trees before he felt brittle.

"Sorry." Yuan made a controlled fall, and fortunately Link didn't awaken. There was a clearing ahead. This was that 'haunted' forest. There had to be something living here. He tried to work the blade out, but his arms wouldn't bend that way. He gave up, mostly because blood worked its way up, and gingerly worked his way to his feet, lifting Link.

It was hard to move now.

Yuan collapsed at the edge of the clearing, the breaths he took in a semblance of normalcy bubbling. There was a large tree dominating the clearing, and he didn't need to be who he was to feel the magic about this place. Anyone with half a set of wits could do that well enough. He tried to tug it into helping him, manipulate it like he could heal, but if anything, it made him stiffer. Yuan forced himself to his feet, as he refused to crawl, and staggered toward the tree. Trees with _that_ much Mana about them tended to be helpful. The tree shifted as he fell again, Link falling away to keep him from the blade. Roots shifted, nudging the toddler back towards him. Yuan choked on blood instead of speaking, and the roots gently circled Link. Struggling with his stiff limbs, he scrawled links name with his blood, staring at the face in the tree.

Whether it really nodded or his failing systems made him think so when the world turned black, when Yuan woke, he was at the edge of the forest, and Link was gone.

"Crap." At least he wasn't stabbed anymore.

Although, he had the feeling when he told Kratos, he would be again.

* * *

Named such because Deku Tree's little explaination of how Link is not Kokori was set to flames. *happy hum*

debating if that 'general' should be 'humor' or 'parody'


End file.
